Buster
Buster was a weekly comic published by Fleetway, later IPC, later Fleetway again. It was launched on 28 May 1960. It absorbed Radio Fun (1961), Film Fun (1962), The Big One (1965), Giggle (1968), Jet (1971), Cor!! (1974), Monster Fun (1976), Jackpot (1982), School Fun (1984), Nipper (1987), Oink (1987) and Whizzer and Chips (1990), and was finally cancelled on 4 January 2000. Strips It started out as a misture of humour and adventure strips, although humour came to predominate over the years. The lead strip was "Buster" himself, originally billed as Andy Capp's son, although that connection was largely forgotten by the mid-1960s. Other strips included * Adam Adman * All Creatures Grunt and Smell * All Humans Tall And Small * Andy and Sandy (1961 - 1962) * Andy'n'Fred (1966 - 1968) * The Astounding Adventures of Charlie Peace * Athletes of Lost Island (1963) * Back-Tracker Jack (1965 - 1966) * Bam, Splat and Blooie (1960) * Barney Bluffer * Barry & Boing * Beastenders * Benny Hill (1966 - 1968) * Ben the Bad * Bertie Bumpkin * Bewitched Belinda * Big Chief Pow Wow * Big Daddy * Big 'Ead (1960 - 1961) * The Big One (1965) * Billy Blow * Blarney Bluffer * Black Axe the Saxon Avenger (1960 - 1965) * Bluebottle And Basher * Bob-A-Job * Bob Morane and the Towers of Crystal (1965 - 1966) * Bonehead * Boris and Shimmy in Dinkle Land (1960) * Brainsly * The Boy Who Knew Too Much (1963) * Brenda * Brayne Drayne (1965) * Brett Shane frontier scout (1964 - 1965) * Brian's Bike * Bright Hunter * Bruise Brothers * Buck Rogers (1961-1962) * The Bully Buzzard (1974) * The Bungle Brothers (1965) * Buster's Bedtime Tale (1965) * Buster's Diary (1960 - 1968, 1974 - 1985) * Buster's Dream Time * Buster's Dream-World (1968 - 1974) * Buster's Good Deeds (1961) * Busters of Bygone Days (1960 - 1961) * Byrds of Paradise Isle * Calamity Kate (1966 - 1968) * Captain Crucial * Champion the Wonder Horse * Cliff Hanger (also published in Thunder from 1970-71) * Consternation Street (also published in Smash! 1969-71) * Crabbe's Crusaders * Cruncher - the tiny Termite with the B-I-G appetite! * Deadly Hedley * Dekker * Delbert the Dynamite Dude * Dinah Mite * Disappearing Trix * Dizzy Dimwitty * Double Trouble (from Nipper) * Dozy Derek * Dracula Dobbs * Drifter Long * The Drowned World * Elmer (reprinted in Smash!, as 'Wacker', between 1969 and '71) * Faulty Towers - The Oldest School In The Land * Fishboy * Freddie "Parrot-face" Davies * Fright School (1985-1987) * Frozen Summer * Galaxus - The Thing From Outer Space * George's Germs * Good Guy * Gums * The Happy Family * James Pond (Agent 008½) * Jelly * Laser Eraser * The Leopard from Lime Street * Lucy 'Lastic * Mag Max * March Of The Mighty Ones * Marney The Fox * Master Mind * Masters of the Loonyverse * Maxwell Hawke * Melvyn's Mirror * Mervyn's Monsters (a.k.a. Mervyn's Undercover Monsters) * Memory Banks (from Whizzer and Chips) * Mickey Marvel's Multigun * Micro Chip * Mike's Bike * Moss * Mr Crabbe * Nellyphant '' * ''Nightmare on Erm Street * Nits Of The Round Table * Old Nick * The Park * Pete's Pocket Army * Pete's Pop-Up Book * The Pirates * Plunk * Rent-A-Ghost Ltd * Roboplod * Rodney and Dez * Sammy Brewsters Ski Board Squad * Scrapham Junction * The Shrinker * Skid Kidd * Smiler * Smiler and Dimps * Snooper * S.O.S. Squad * Sporty * Star Wreck * Strawbelly * Stupid Street * Tich * Tin Teacher * Toys Of Doom * Trail of the Twister * Vampire Brats * Vid Kid * Watch Out Beagle's About * The Wizard of Football * Wonder Wellies 17 September 1983 to August 1985 * World Wide Wheelers * Zarga - Man of Mystery Imported from Radio Fun * Bruce Forsyth (1962 - 1963) * Charlie Drake * Superman Imported from Jet * Faceache by Ken Reid * The Kids of Stalag 41 * Von Hoffman's Invasion Imported from Cor!! * Chalky * Ivor Lott and Tony Broke * Tomboy * Val's Vanishing Cream Imported from Monster Fun * Kid Kong * Mummy's Boy * X-Ray Specs Imported from Jackpot * Milly O'Naire and Penny Less * Jack Pott * Kid King * The Winners Imported from School Fun * Class Wars * School Belle * School Team * Slow Coach * Top of the Class * Walt Teaser * Young Arfur Imported from Nipper * Ricky Rainbow Imported from Oink * Pete and his Pimple * Tom Thug both by Lew Stringer * Weedy Willy Imported from Whizzer and Chips * Bobby's Ghoul * The Bumpkin Billionaires * Fuss Pot (originally in Knockout) * Joker * Junior Rotter * Lazy Bones * Odd Ball * Sid's Snake * Store Wars * Sweeny Toddler * Sweet Tooth * Watford Gapp A Swedish edition of Buster was published from 1967 to 2005. At first, most of the material was taken from the UK edition, but as time went on the magazine produced more and more original material, mostly on a sporting theme. External links *Buster issue 2 at ComicsUK Online reference External links *The Buster Fansite Category:Weekly Category:Anthologies Category:Humour Category:Adventure Category:Fleetway (1959-68) titles Category:IPC titles Category:Comics launched in 1960